ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing World of Supermarket/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Amazing World of Supermarket. Part 1 - Opening Theme/Jazz Going to School (Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (Show Pixar logo) (The scene fades to the town in Mexico.) (In Mexico, everything's in danger.) Jazz: (voiceover) Long ago, in 1950s. Many people are killed or been captured by a leader. Some people must escape from the leader. After sixty-nine years later. In 1967, the main woman was born. Her name is Ronnie Flores. She was a brave woman who saves everyone from a danger. Before her, it was her husband Enrique who born in 1961. He wants the freedom. Ronnie wants the peace. In 1979, Enrique and Ronnie are married. One day, Ronnie was pregnant. She gave birth to Enrique's baby boy named Victor Gomez who born in 1989. Enrique then died in 1996. It was unknown. Ronnie was take care of her son alone. Years later. Victor is now 30 years old and Ronnie is now 52. Victor is working at a mariachi band. Ronnie would love to heard her son's songs. (Cuts to the opening logo and present day.) Jazz: (yawns) Good morning, sis. Madelyn: Morning, Jazz. Are you ready for school? Jazz: Yes. I'll be ready for first day of school. (She gets ready to dress up, brushed her hair, cleaned her teeth, heads been straight to the shoulders.) (She went to the downstairs to get a breakfast from the kitchen.) Mary: Good morning, Jazz. Your breakfast is ready. Jazz: Thank you, mom. (smells the eggs and bacons) Mmmmm.. smells so good. Mary: No problem, Jazz. (Jazz eats her breakfast. After finishing breakfast, Jazz packing her backpack.) Jazz: Bye, mom. Mary: Goodbye, Jazz. (Mary waves her as she got the bus and moving away.) (The scene cuts to Altantis Middle School.) Jazz: Here I. My school. (Walking inside) (Then, she saw her friends at the Spanish class.) Jazz: Hello there. I'm Jazz. Who are you? ???: My name is Lily. I'm a writer. Lori: Hi Jazz. I'm Lori. I'm a scientist. Lynn: I'm Lynn. I'm a magical person. Jazz: Cool, Lynn. I'm an artist. Lynn: Nice. Jazz: Thanks. (sees Ronnie was entering the class) She is coming. (Ronnie opens the door.) Ronnie: Hola mis estudiantes. Welcome to my Spanish class. Lynn: Hola. Lori: Hello! Lily: Hi. Ronnie: I'm Ms. Ronnie Gomez. All: Nice to meet you. Ronnie: Take out the folders. We will talk about the history of Mexico. (They took the pencils and papers out from their backpacks.) Ronnie: Now, who can talk about Mexican history? Raise your hands (One of the girls raised her hand.) Ronnie: (points at Lynn) Lynn. Lynn: In 1941, Mexico has been in a great danger. It was the Texan leader who wants get revenge on Mexicans. Ronnie: Very good, Lynn. Anybody else? Lori: According to the article, it was in 1950. Many people was been killed and/or captured by a leader. Ronnie: Good, Lori. (Then they heard the bell ringing.) Ronnie: Alright, it's time to lunch. (Later, at the lunchtime.) (Jazz was eating the tuna sandwich and drink fruit punch juice.) (Then, two Japanese girls are sitting on the chair.) Jazz: Hello. ???: Hello, Jazz. I'm Hoshi. Jin: And I'm Jin. Jazz: Nice to meet you Hoshi: So, what year that you was born? Jazz: I was born in December 25, 2000. Which it is Christmas. And you? Jin: I was born in May 18, 2000. Hoshi: Wow! You guys have same years. I was born in 1999. Jazz: Cool. Wait, are you both best friends or something? I'm confused. Jin: Well, we are the sisters actually. Because we are from Japan. Hoshi: I was born before her. Which means I'm the oldest member of my family. Jin: What year is your sister was born? Jazz: I just say my sister was born in 1997. Hoshi: Cool. How old is your sister now? Jazz: 21. Hoshi: Cool. Which means she is older than you. Jazz: I know, Hoshi. Jin: What year you were born, Lynn? Lynn: I was born at 2004. Hoshi: So.. Did we get everyone? Lori: not me. Lily: Not me either. Jazz: Oh, well. I guess. (She heard a bell ringing) Jazz: We are back to class. Hoshi: Okay. See soon. (The scene cuts to the Harris' house.) Mary: Jazz, how's the school? Jazz: It was great, mother. (Darren entering the house, Jazz running to him and hugging.) Jazz: Father! You are back. Darren: Sweetie, I'm back from work. Jazz: Are you a leader, detective or something? Darren: I'm work at SFG. SFG is stands for Sector Federal Government. Jazz: Wow! Darren: Anyway, I'm working at this place because I'm a business man. Jazz: So, what year that Sector Federal Government was invented? Darren: In 1970, SFG was invented by Enrique Gomez. He was a brave man before his death. Jazz: He was a very great man, but sadly he died in 1996. Do you know this man? What year you were born in? Darren: I was born in 1969. Jazz: Oh. What about my mother? Darren: She was born in 1973. Mary: That's right. By the way, it's dinner time. Jazz: Okay. (They going to the table and eating pasta.) (After eating the dinner, Jazz was tired and went to her bedroom.) (Jazz went to her bed and sleep.) (Then, someone putting something on the door and ran away.) (The next day, Jazz notices the note on the door.) Jazz: What's this? (Jazz grabs the note and reading.) Jazz: "You will meet at the supermarket in Atlantis Street - John Davis". Sis, I got a note from John. Madelyn: Really? Let me see. (Take the note from Jazz) Interesting. We should go to supermarket. Jazz: Okay. (The scene cuts to Backwell's.) Part 2 - Visiting Backwell's/Meet John Davis (Many people are shopping and working at Backwell's.) Madelyn: Wow! This place is so amazing! Jazz: It is. (points at John) There he is. (They walk to him, greeting.) Madelyn: Hello John, do you know me? John: Hello. Yes, do you know me? My name is John Davis. I work as a manager of Backwell's. Madelyn: Nice to meet you. I'm Madelyn and this is my sister Jazz. Jazz: Hi John. John: Nice to meet you, Jazz. I'll show you the aisles. Madelyn: Okay. (They begin to walk with him and shown the aisles.) John: This is the liquid aisles. This is where you drink any alcoholic beverages. But you must be 21 or older to drink those. Before you buy the alcoholic beverages, you must have an ID card or driver's license. Madelyn: I agree. What's next? John: Now we are going to see the frozen aisle. (The scene cuts to the frozen aisle.) John: There it is. The frozen aisle. This is where the ice creams, frozen pizzas and other frozen products belongs. (Then, he walking through the aisles.) Jazz: John, which aisle it has shampoos and other products? John: The shampoos and other products are in the health and beauty aisle. Jazz: Thanks. John: The next aisle, the candy aisles. We have lollipops, chocolates and more. Madelyn: Sweet. I love candies so much. Jazz: We will see the meat products. John: Okay. (The scene cuts to the meat aisles.) John: This is the meat aisle where we have sausages, steaks, chickens, pork and other meats. Jazz: Yummy. I want to see the Mexican aisles. (runs off) (Jazz went to the Mexican aisles.) Jazz: Oh boy! The Mexican aisles is so cool. I see the chips, dips, tacos, sauces and more products. (Madelyn saw her sister in Mexican aisle.) Madelyn: Jazz, where have been? Jazz: You got to see this, sis. Madelyn: Okay. (runs to her sister) Wow! So many Mexican foods. John: (look at his watch) Well, I will better go back to work. See ya. (walks off) Madelyn: It's time to go. Jazz: Yay! (As they leave Backwell's, the scene cuts to the Gomez's house where Victor was watching the Ernesto de la Cruz movie.) Ernesto: (on TV) I have to sing. I have to play. The music, it’s… it’s not just in me. It is me. When life gets me down. I play my guitar. The rest of the world may follow the rules, but I… must follow my heart. Victor: So adorable. (In the ofrenda room.) Ronnie: Enrique, you will follow the fallen dream of truth. I will love you so much. (She begin to sobbing.) Ronnie: (cracking her voice) I'm going to miss you. Goodbye, Enrique. (Ronnie leaves the ofrenda room and saw her son watching the movie.) (Meanwhile, Jazz and Madelyn are return from supermarket, meeting Thomas and Luna.) Jazz: Oh, hi. I'm Jazz and this is my older sister, Madelyn. Madelyn: Hello. Luna: Come in. (Jazz and Madelyn enter the house.) Jazz: I'm never been here before. Luna, are you a babysitter? Luna: Yes. I'm a babysitter. Madelyn: I know you. We are best friends since high school. Luna: Yes, Madelyn. I know you. Jazz: Tell me, where is your brother Thomas? Luna: He's on my room. Jazz: Thanks. (walk off) (In Thomas's room, Thomas is working on a math.) Jazz: Hello Thomas, I'm sorry about being interrupted your work. Thomas: That's okay. I'm Thomas by the way. Jazz: I'm Jazz. What are you doing? Thomas: Doing math for my study. Jazz: Oh, okay. I'm doing the same too. Thomas: Cool. Jazz: Well, I've been here before. Thomas: Cool. I guess. Jazz: (looks around the room) Whoa, your room is different. What kind of book you have? Thomas: I have science, history, math, reading, and writing. Jazz: Nice. Thomas: Thanks. I'll get back to studying. Jazz: Okay. See ya. (walks off) (Thomas is going back to work.) (Then, Jazz walks to Luna and Madelyn.) Madelyn: How's Thomas? Why not you draw the picture? Jazz: Okay. (Jazz grabs the paper and pencil.) (She starts drawing the paper.) (Then, she finishing the drawing and shows Luna.) Luna: Wow, is that picture you draw? Jazz: Yes. I'm made this. Luna: Is that me and my brother? Jazz: Yes. Luna: Aw.. so sweet. Thanks. Jazz: You're welcome. (Gives to her) Luna: (looks at the picture) So cute. I'm better check my brother. (Luna went the upstairs to her room and checking on her brother.) Luna: Thomas? Are you working? Thomas: Yes. Luna: Jazz was made a picture of us. Thomas: Nice! Luna: Thanks. Thomas: You're welcome. I'm already finishing study. Luna: Good for you, brother. (She left the room.) (The scene cuts to the living room.) Jazz: How's your brother? Luna: He's fine as finishing his study. Jazz: That seems good. Do you have hobbies? Luna: Yes. Jazz: What kind? Luna: I do cooking, cleaning, babysitting, and playing video games. Jazz: Cool. Mines are drawing, dancing, and watching the drama movies. Luna: Nice. I love the drama movies too. Jazz: Cool. Well, I guess we have to go home. Bye. (leave the house) Luna: Bye. Part 3: Meet Victor Gomez/A Scottish Life/A Trip to Mexico (The scene cuts to the house where Jazz and Madelyn are visit Victor and Ronnie.) Ronnie: (opens the door) Hello girls. Jazz: Hi Ronnie. This is my older sister Madelyn. Madelyn: Hello. Ronnie: Come in. (Jazz and Madelyn enter the house.) Ronnie: Victor. The guests are welcoming. Victor: (walks coming downstairs) Okay mamá. I'm coming to the downstairs. Jazz: Hello Victor. I'm Jazz. Madelyn: I'm Madelyn. Victor: I'm Victor. Nice to see you. Jazz: What's this place? Victor: This is my house, let me show you. (Jazz walking around the house.) Jazz: Nice house. Where's the ofrenda room? Victor: There. (They are now in the ofrenda room.) Jazz: Wow, what's the ofrenda? Victor: Well, Dia de los Muertos is the one night of the year our ancestors can come visit us. We put their photos on the ofrenda so their spirits can cross over. That is very important. If we don’t put them up, they can’t come. Jazz: Cool. Victor: (points at the picture of Enrique) This is my papà. Jazz: Wow. How he died? Victor: I don't know. Maybe he died from a heart attack or something? Jazz: I guess. Victor: Oh well, let's continue to look around the house. (They continue look around the house.) (Then she saw the gallery room.) Jazz: What's this? Victor: This is the gallery room where the painting belong to. Jazz: Wow, amazing. Victor: Yes it is. Jazz: Are those the ancestors? Victor: Yes, they are the ancestors. Jazz: What's that woman? Victor: She's my great-great-great grandmother. Her name is Elena Gomez. Jazz: (gasped) Do you mean the actual Elena? Victor: Yep. Jazz: Can I talk to her? Victor: Uh.. (looks at a painting) Let's look over here.. This picture here is called "The Grand 50's Mexican War" Jazz: Whoa... Amazing! Victor: That picture is about the people are fighting during the Mexican War. Jazz: Really? Victor: Yes. Jazz: Cool. Victor: (look at a painting) This man is my great-great grandfather. His name is Jose Gomez. Jazz: What year that he was born? How did he died? Victor: He was born in 1878 and died in 1919 from infectious viral disease. Jazz: Oh. Victor: My ancestors will visit in Dia de los Muertos. Jazz: Really? Are you sure? Victor: Yes. They will coming this year. Jazz: Nice! So as your father. Victor: That's right, Jazz. (Then, he shown the painting of Ernesto de la Cruz.) Jazz: Wow, who's that guy? Victor: He is Ernesto de la Cruz. Jazz: He was born in 1896 and died in 1942 at age of 46. He writes the songs, such as Remember Me. But he also seize his moment and become the greatest musician of all time. Victor: Yeah. But unfortunately for him, he has been booed by the audience because he stole Héctor's songs, guitar and become famous. Ernesto murdered him by poisoning because he was going to home to see his wife and daughter. (Victor then shown Héctor's Guitar to Jazz.) Jazz: Wow! How you get that guitar from? Victor: From the guitar store. (Flashbacks to shown the guitar store where Victor buys the guitar.) (Flashbacks end.) Jazz: So Ernesto was related to you or not? Victor: Well, he is my great-great-great stepfather. Jazz: Neat. Victor: Let go to my room. Jazz: Okay. (They went to Victor's room.) Jazz: Wow, what's this place? Victor: This is my room. I'll show you. (He shows his bed.) Jazz: What kind of bed is it? Victor: It's normal. Jazz: Oh, what color, style? Victor: It's black with an orange skull that looks just like Dia de los Muertos. Jazz: Nice. My bed is pink with purple stars in it. Victor: That's my closet. (opens the closet) This has many outfits, including the mariachi outfit. Jazz: Wow! That's cool! Victor: Yep. Jazz: I wish that mariachi outfit that look just like yours but except it with a skirt instead of pants. Victor: Yeah. (Then they went to the kitchen.) Jazz: Wow. The kitchen is so amazing. Victor: Thanks. Jazz: You're welcome. Victor: Are you hungry, Jazz? Jazz: Yes. Victor: We have tacos, nachos and a salsa. Jazz: Yum! Victor: You can eat the tacos. It has chicken, beef, pork and meat. Jazz: Wow! Victor: Let's eat the tacos, but first. We need to find drinks and cheese. Jazz: Okay. We'll get it. (They find the drinks and cheese around the kitchen.) Jazz: I found tequila and soda. Victor: Good, I found a cheese. (They serve the foods to the table.) Jazz: There. What's now, Victor? Victor: We eat the tacos. (Then, they begin to eat the tacos.) (Later, they are now full.) Victor: So good. Jazz: Yeah. Tasty. Victor: Well, it's time to go. Jazz: Okay. (The scene cuts to Lou's mansion where he counting the coins.) Lou: Me coins. I love counting the coins. (He then begins to sing the Scottish Life.) Lou: Ho, this is my homeland, Scotland, Where you can see the flag. It have blue and white in it, With every command, I can't give up on my work, Looking with a smirk, He's perfect and handsome, With all the plum, And all the grapes, I want to get... the money, I also want to make Scotland rich, Give it a brand new shape, When it's sunny, And a perfect pitch, With a great night, It's the Scottish life, This is my homeland Scotland, This is my families and friends, This is where I used to live, So, maybe you could come and drive, Or fight like a man, I'm so rich and wealthy, With the clan, And the kelpies, It's the Scottish life. (Instrumental break) Oh, how joyful is the day. (Then he heard a ring bell from the door.) Lou: Who can be? (opens door) Hello? (He looked at the package.) Lou: Ah, package. (Picks up the package and close the door) I wonder if the package has someone send in (Lou opens the package and see a hand soap.) Hand soap? This... can be handy. (Then, he places it on the bathroom sink.) Lou: There. Much better. (He walks away to the kitchen.) Lou: Well, it's time to eat the cake. (He bites the piece of cake.) (Later, at Jazz's house, Jazz and Madelyn are watching a movie.) Jazz: Hey Madelyn, can you pass the popcorn please? Madelyn: Sure. (Madelyn passes the popcorn.) Jazz: Thank you. (eats the popcorn) So, what movie it is? Madelyn: It's a drama movie Jazz: Oh, you're right. (Then, they heard a knock from the door.) Madelyn: I get it. (walks to the door and open it) Hello? (It was Luna Hopper and Thomas Hopper.) Luna: Hi, Madelyn! Madelyn: Hello there. What you do want? Babysitting my sister? Luna: Well, I guess I could try it. Madelyn: Okay. (Luna and Thomas enter the house.) Luna: Wow, your house is fancy. I wish this house like this. Madelyn: Yeah. Here's the dinning room. Luna: The dinning room, my favorite. Madelyn: Yep. And here's my parents. Luna: Okay. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Harris. I'm Luna Hopper and this is my brother Thomas. Thomas: Hey. Mary: They must be the guests. I'm Mary and this is my husband Darren. Darren: Nice to meet you. (Then, they went upstairs and their bedrooms.) Mary: This is our room. Luna, here's the dresser. Thomas, there's a picture of us. Thomas: Wow. So amazing. My parents are married long time ago. Darren: Yes, honey. Mary: This is our daughters' bedroom. Luna: Wow, is that a plush? Where did she get it from? Mary: She got it from the toy store. Luna: Oh, cool! I wish I can get that toy. Mary: Yes. (Then, they went to the bathroom.) Mary: This is the bathroom. Luna: Wow. So cool. Mary: Yep. This is where you can clean the Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Paula712's Ideas